


This Could End In Tragedy

by dametokillfor



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alaric's getting old, Damon might be his Lamborghini and the subject of Ric's annoying attachment to being human comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could End In Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for [Megan](http://gradyss.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Happy birthday! :)
> 
> Also this is my attempt at being nice to both Ric and Damon after constantly killing Ric off. I don't like this being nice thing, it feels unnatural. 
> 
> Title from Agony by Paloma Faith.

“How old are you, anyway?” 

Damon’s laid across Ric’s chest, sweaty and sated after a round of particularly bendy birthday sex. (Damon feels he owes a thank you letter to whoever Ric was sleeping with at college. Some of Ric’s moves stank of cheap, sordid experimentation). He lifts his head, looks up at the birthday boy. 

“Hm?”

“I mean, I know you’re 150 plus change, but how old were you when Katherine turned you?” Ric asks.

“We’ve been sleeping together for months and you’re only now checking it’s socially acceptable?”

“You’re dead, Damon, it’s not socially acceptable.” Ric points out.

Damon pushes himself up, leans against the headboard, “What is this? Mid-life crisis? Am I your Lamborghini?”

“I’m pretty certain I’d be less likely to die in a Lamborghini.” 

“Words hurt, Ric.” 

Damon slides out of the bed, gloriously, unashamedly nude. Ric can’t keep his eyes off the expanse of pale, smooth skin on display as Damon sidles across to where they left their glasses earlier. 

“24.” Damon says, refilling them from the decanter – which somehow made it upstairs with them as well, “So you’ve probably got another few years before our age gap starts to look creepy.”

He walks back to the bed, glasses in hand and slides back in next to Ric, hands him the glass. 

“Imagine you’ll have found someone younger and prettier then.” Ric says, trying to keep his voice light, “Someone who won’t drink you out of house and home.”

Damon shrugs, “Better you drink it than some college girl who’d drown it with Coke.”

“Point.”

They drink silently for a long moment. The air is charged between them, there’s something happening here, Ric knows, something changing.

“Besides, you don’t have to get older.” Damon reminds him, “I mean…”

“I don’t want to be a vampire, Damon.” He says without even thinking about it, “Ever. It’s not on the cards.”

Ric expects a witty retort. Damon insisting that it’s only a matter of time before he changes his mind, a crack about him getting old.

Ric is serious. He has no desire to spend the rest of his life drinking blood, animal or human. He doesn’t want to be a monster, not matter how human they can seem. Ric wouldn’t trust himself not to lose control and hurt those he cares about. He doesn’t want to keep running every few years, upping sticks and moving somewhere new so people don’t notice how suspiciously young he still is. 

Damon would never stick around either. He’d turn Ric, play with him for a little while and then he’d leave him. He’d run off after someone newer and younger and better and Ric isn’t sure when that started being an issue, but it is. 

“Okay.” Damon says, quietly.

“Okay?”

“Consider it a birthday gift. I won’t bug you about this today.” 

“Today?” 

“Today.” Damon agrees, putting his glass on the side, “Or tomorrow or while you’re still breathing. But the second that looks like it’s going to stop, then I’m bugging you about this.”

“It’s still going to be no, Damon.” Ric tells him.

“But I’m still going to do it.” Damon insists, looking over at Ric, “Because if I can do anything to keep you around even a second longer, I will. Not sure if you’ve noticed this Ric, but I’m kind of selfish.”

For a moment, Ric’s worried Damon’s compelled him because he’s feeling completely agreeable to this, but no, he still doesn’t want it, not really.

“When I say no…”

“I will even cry at your funeral.” Damon offers, holding his hands up in defeat, his mouth quirking into a half-smile, “Make a touching speech about how it’s a terrible loss to the world and an even bigger loss to my bed.”

“My parents will love that.” Ric says, setting his glass aside, “My mom will probably move in here, make you a lasagne every day for at least two months.” 

“I hope she cooks better than you.” Damon says, “Your last attempt gave _me_ food poisoning.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“You know, your cooking is what’s going to kill you” Damon helpfully points out, “Drinking blood would be a blessing after one of your noodle surprises.”

“Thought you said you weren’t going to bug me about it today?” Ric points out.

Quick as a flash, Damon has Ric pressed into the bed, “Then make me think about something else.”

Ric smiles up at him, leans up and catches Damon’s mouth in a kiss, “That do?”

“Don’t even remember what we were talking about.” Damon insists. He kisses Ric briefly again, before settling himself back across his chest. Ric’s going to pretend he hasn’t noticed the fact Damon’s hand is over his heart.

“Happy birthday, Ric.”


End file.
